


Breakfast

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 Participation Rewards [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Three days, Arthur had said. Three days, and then Elyan and Percival were to pack up the camp and go back to Camelot. It’d been three days and they weren’t back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://min7girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**min7girl**](http://min7girl.livejournal.com/) for getting 100% participation in the 2012 [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)**summerpornathon**. Prompt: _Elyan/Percival, breakfast._

“Breakfast?” says Elyan.

‘Breakfast’ was the last of their provisions, half a lump of stale bread and some dried meat. Elyan sits down to eat his own, poking at the embers of last night’s fire with his toe, and he’s given himself the smaller portion again. Percival offers him the last of his bread, but Elyan shakes his head.

“You’re bigger, you need to eat more. Maintain that bulk of yours.” He grins and punches Percival on the leg, as if he’s still cheerful.

Percival wants to argue, but the camp is cold, and he’s hungry, and he knows better to argue with Elyan when he gets all motherly. Percival’s mother was the most stubborn person he’s ever known.

Elyan finishes eating first, naturally, and starts trying to get the fire going again. Percival watches Elyan’s breath misting as he tries to make his own breakfast last.

Three days, Arthur had said – the king had said. Three days, and then they were to pack up the camp and go back to Camelot. Merlin had grinned at that and said they’d be doing his job for him. Then they’d gone, all of them, off into the woods. It’d been three days and they weren’t back.

Once the fire’s started and it’s a little warmer, Elyan stands up and dusts the frost off his knees before it melts. “I guess we should get moving, then.”

“Yeah,” says Percival. Long way to go. “How far d’you think they got?”

“We’ll find them,” says Elyan.

Packing up the camp’s only a few minutes work. They cover anything they can’t carry in loose branches for when they come back – they don’t say ‘if’, never say ‘if’ – and when they’re done, all Elyan says is,

“You ready?”

Percival feels like he’s always known it’d come down to the two of them eventually. They haven’t talked about it, not in all the three days they’ve been waiting here. They don’t need to. They both know.

Percival thinks that, of all the men he knows, there’s none he’d rather have by his side than Elyan.

Percival says, “Yeah. Let’s go.”  



End file.
